The Births
by qaudbreed
Summary: My first try at stories like this. An over view of the births of my OCs. yaoi & mpreg
1. Chapter 1

CARINA'S BIRTH

I sit watching my mate as Skulker practices hunting on his island when it hit me making me double over in pain a yell being ripped from my throat. That made my mate run up to me

"Lizzy, what's wrong?!" he asks

"Baby." I gasp and he picks me up flying to a natural ghost portal heading straight to my father's mansion. Skulker and my father had agreed that my baby would be born in the mortal world and at my home. Skulker doesn't even stop just fazes through the door and straight to the room that was prepared for this. My father was surprised to find the two of us in the room, but quickly calls for a doctor. The doctor was a woman, something we all agreed on since none of us wanted a man doing this, and I was thankful she appeared prepared. She ushers Dad out since the triplets started crying and Henry was currently out. By now I was basically crushing my mate's hand and groaning in pain

"Push when I tell you too Ms. Masters." The doctor says and I nod

I was bouncing my son Ashton on my hip as I paced in front of the door listening to my child scream in pain. My top worry was that she would end up like her mother, who died during childbirth. The doctors had said it probably wouldn't happen, but I couldn't help but worry. Fifteen minutes in Henry, aka Ghost Writer gets home and he looked confused as to why I was pacing until Elizabeth screams again

"Our granddaughter decided she wanted out." I explain and he nods looking at the door. He takes Ashton from me and puts the two year old in his room with his sisters before returning. Henry sits down in a chair that had been placed in the hallway. We sat there for about an hour before we were allowed in. My little princess was holding her own little princess in her arms making me smile

"Here Dad, why don't you hold her?" Elizabeth says handing my granddaughter to me. Looking at the newborn the first thing I notice is the way her raven hair's curls made her hair look like a black fire then I notice her bright blue eyes. She looks up at me and smiles making me smile

"She's as beautiful as her mother. Have you decided on a name yet?" I ask and they nod

"Carina Sarah Masters." Skulker answers and I nod

"Carina…beloved….it fits her." I hand her back to her mother

"Dad, can Ashton, Michelle, and Faith meet their niece? Dani too?" my daughter asks and I nod leaving to retrieve my other children. Dani sits on the edge of the bed holding Carina with mine and Henry's two year old triplets surround her staring at Carina in awe. They haven't seen a baby before and Skulker was freaking out. I chuckle softly to myself knowing the feeling, but I didn't have my wife to help me through raising my child. I lay my hand on his shoulder smiling at him

"Don't worry Skulker. You'll do fine." I say and he nods smiling softly as he looks at Elizabeth and Carina.

"Thanks Vlad." He says and I just pat his shoulder. We may be a strange family, but we are a perfect family.


	2. Chapter 2

CHEYENNE'S BIRTH

I was sitting in front of Dash as he talked to my belly our daughter kicking in response. I just smiled and watch him until our daughter lands a hard kick making me double over in pain

"Danny! Are you ok?" Dash asks and I shake my head gripping my stomach. Thankfully we were visiting my parents when she decided to be born. Dash yells for my parents and they come running down stairs. My dad promptly starts overreacting while my mom helps me lay down on the floor

"Sorry sweetheart, but it looks like she'll have to be born here." She says and I nod gritting my teeth while mentally thanking everything that my mom learned how to handle a home birth. Both Dad and Dash were freaking out for everyone and Jazz ushers them out then returns to my side.

"I guess I'll have to take Dash's part since he won't stop freaking out." She says giving me a sympathetic smile

"T-Thanks…" I groan

"No problem little brother." She lets me grasp her hand when another wave of pain washes over me

I pace in front of the door basically pulling my hair out with worry since our daughter wasn't supposed to be born until next Thursday. The doctor, a ghost doctor since we couldn't really go to a human doctor, said that something could go wrong if she was born earlier than planned. She could even be a stillborn! My first child could be a stillborn because she was born too early! It took two hours for her to be born and when we were finally allowed in everyone looked solemn. Looking at my mother in-law's arms I saw a small, still body making time freeze. My worst fear came true. My daughter was a stillborn. I sit next to my husband and pull him against me letting him cry into my chest

"I'm sorry Dash." Mrs. Fenton apologizes and hands our daughter to Danny. She and Jazz leave us alone to mourn the loss of our child. We sat in silence for three minutes before something happened that shocked both of us. She moved her fingers.

"D-Dash, look! She's moving!" Danny cries happily when our daughter clenches her eyes shut and I run my hand gently over her blond hair smiling softly. Our little miracle blinks open looking at us with blue eyes that matched her mother's.

"She's a miracle pure and simple." I say and Danny nods. Danny's parents walk in the room, probably to take our baby to the funeral home, and were surprised to see us smiling

"Mom Dad, she's alive! She's looking at us right now!" the two walk up to us and gasp when our miracle looks at them smiling

"Oh my god, it's a miracle!" Mrs. Fenton says and Danny lets her hold our baby "What's her name?"

"Cheyenne Nikki Baxter." Danny and I chorus just as Jazz walks in. She practically hugs Cheyenne to death when she finds out our daughter was alive. I sit silently thanking god for our miracle in my head as I watched my in-laws fawn over the baby. It was a picture perfect moment for all of us and I knew we would treasure it forever.


	3. Chapter 3

BRANSON & JASON'S BIRTH

It had been quiet in the prison during the last trimester of my pregnancy, thankfully, since Walker attacked the last ghost to harm me. If I hadn't stepped in the man would have been _really_ dead. Ever since then all the prisoners had been afraid to even come near me for the rest of my pregnancy. Walker has been glued to my side the entire time so he was able to react quickly when the labor pains started and was able to help me to the bed we had set up while ordering one of the guards to get the doctor quickly.

"Maybe the overprotectiveness was good this time." I tease to lighten the mood. He smirks at me

"Damn right it was boy." He chuckles and the doctor runs into the room. A fight in the prison forced Walker to leave the room and he forces a guard to take his place until he got back. Plans on how to make whoever started the fight permanently dead ran through my mind as my mate runs out to stop it.

I throw the two weaklings into solitary and raced back to my office only to be stopped at the door by two guards

"Sorry, but the doctor said nobody was allowed in now. Not even you." One says and I growl. If that doctor wasn't needed I would've killed him by now. I pace in front of my office door for three hours before being let in and I see my mate holding two newborns. I smile softly when I see that both boys looked exactly like their mother. The three of them shared the same bright red hair, pale skin tone, and green eyes.

"Walker, meet Branson and Jason." My mate says and I gently take them from him. Looking at them two nicknames to my mind

"Bubba and Scamp." I mumble and Romeo chuckles

"Well, I guess they won't be going by their names very much." Making me smirk

"Nope." I sit down next to him handing him one of the boys while I hold the other. I smile watching them both yawn and give us sleepy little smiles. Though I was worried at first about having twins the only thing I could think of was how perfect they both are, but I still slightly worried about their teenage years. What if they turned into rule breakers? Romeo lays a hand on my arm giving me a reassuring smile

"Don't think that far ahead just yet cowboy. Enjoy the now." He says and I nod. They were just born so there was no need to think of their teenage years just yet. I should enjoy the now.


	4. Chapter 4

SIMONE'S BIRTH

I roll my eyes as Dan frets over me and our daughter. I glance into my staff and, once again, see my daughter though this time I knew I would actually be able to hold her. Right on time the first pain hits me and I bite back a groan of pain, but Dan catches it and picks me up bridal style and dashes to the bedroom. I hear the shouts of Daniel and Elizabeth right on time and they enter the bedroom

"Clockwork, don't worry I'll get the doctor!" Daniel says and takes off. I smile slightly knowing he would be back without a second to spare. Just as I had seen Daniel was back with the doctor just as I was ready to give birth. The two partial ghosts leave the room and Dan is instantly by my side. He was fretting over our daughter while I was calm about it. I give him a smile before I begin the whole process.

Lizzy and I were waiting knowing exactly what Clockwork was going through right now, but we were both slightly surprised that he was so calm about though it was probably since he saw it coming. I was actually excited to meet my 'niece'.

Two hours had passed and now we had our daughter Simone Riya Phantom. She has her mother's dark blue hair, but my skin tone and eyes. Clockwork and I share a loving kiss before my 'brother and sister' were let in. Both of them congratulate us and coo over Simone before returning to their own families. My mate hands Simone to me and she blows bubbles at me making me chuckle. She is adorable. I sit on the edge of the bed and coo at my daughter getting her to coo back at me Glancing at Clockwork I see that he had laid down and closed his eyes his breath evening out and I smile. After bringing our daughter into the world, or more precisely the Ghost Zone, he deserves his rest. I look back down at my daughter laughing lightly

"You wore mommy out, but I'm glad you're here." I say softly and she just looks up at me curiously. I shake my head and pull an extra pillow from the bed and lay it next to my slumbering mate before putting Simone on it. She lets out a yawn and soon joins her mother in dreamland. Laying down next to them I prop myself up on an elbow just watching them sleep for a while just thinking about how much my life had changed for the better after I met my mate. Instead of losing everything, I gained a mate and daughter. Life couldn't get any better right now.


End file.
